The Whispers of the Leaves
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: Just a single generation after Gentlestar's glorious reign, kin is born to her only son, Snowfall. When the forest shakes of a deadly threat, Sagekit must seek the help of the kin of two former heros. Will the Great Lakes Clans die off, or will they be saved by Sagekit and her new friends? Book for Silent's Screams contest!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a book set after Gentlestar's Reign. It is for Silent's Sleeps contest! I'll see how it goes! I hope you all enjoy the prologue! :)**

_Prologue_

Moonlight gleamed from the midnight black sky as a dark brown tom sat on the Speaking Stump. TreeClan had thrived ever since the death of Brackenfang, but sadly, the Clan lost a valuable member. The great Gentlestar. Her name was true to her nature, Gentlewhisper was always a quiet warrior, but always stood for what was right. Even though her, her mate, and daughter died, two of her kits still remained in the Clan. Rainpath took the role of the medicine-cat, always staying close to her mother, while Snowfall took the role as warrior and followed in his mothers paw prints.

Branchstar decided not to take the tom as deputy from the start, but decided to appoint Redhawk as the deputy. But sadly, age gripped the fierce ginger she-cat, causing her to retire. Branchstar named Gentlestar's son deputy after her. And now the white warrior was a father of three adorable kits.

Branchstar took a deep breath from his silver tinged muzzle. "I have served this Clan as well as I can, but not as well as you, Gentlestar," the tom purred into the starry sky.

Wind blew through the camp making the Great Tree shake with protest. Leaves brushed together making a soft, soothing whisper. "The Tree's will shake as terror takes over, only the whisper's kin can save the forest with the thorns and shadows," a soft, gentle voice ruffled in his short ear fur.

The large brown tom flashed his eyes to the source of the voice only to see the nursery high in the Great Tree. A small, stocky dark she-cat with black tabby stripes emerged with sage-green eyes. Branchstar's heart leaped for joy as he remembered his mentor, Gentlestar. This she-cat was almost a spitting image of his mentor. A chill ran down his spine as the three moon-old kit stared down at him with a gleam in her eyes.

Branchstar saw its mother, Echobreeze, Snowfall's mate, look down at him with respect flickering in her sky-blue gaze. The older leader found it amusing how Snowfall chose his mother's best friends kit as his mate. Skymist still lived on in the camp watching her kits and grand-kits grow.

Curiosity pricked his pelt as Echobreeze lifted the small kit and took her back to her nest. Why had StarClan shard this message with him and not Rainpath or Sandpaw? What did it mean, exactly? And what terror would shake the Trees? So many questions, and no answers.

Branchstar decided to ignore the questions that buzzed like bees in his head. He leaped off the Speaking Stump and bounded to the Great Tree. With another, mighty leap, he launched himself up the tree. His claws dug into the bark as he hauled himself up. Curiosity still pricked his pelt as he neared the nursery. Branchstar leaped onto the branch that shot out from the base of the tree. He casually strolled into the nursery to see several pairs of eyes gleaming at him. "Greetings, Branchstar," the voice of Echobreeze purred.

Branchstar dipped his head and caught the gaze of his mate, Brightfeather. His two kits, Waterkit and Birdkit would receive their apprentice names in just sunrises. His two kits were sound asleep in their nest full of swan feathers. He purred softly as he nudged each one carefully. "I'm Sagekit! This is my sister Cottonkit and my brother Lynxkit!" A voice shouted from Echobreeze's nest.

Branchstar's fur prickled with surprise and turned to the small she-cat with sage-green eyes. "I see," Branchstar whispered quietly then continued, "You should be getting your rest. You'll be learning to climb trees in no time, then you'll meet all your clanmates."

Sagekit nodded vigorously with green eyes wide in awe. "And I'll be the best warrior TreeClan had ever seen!" She purred with her stub of a tail flicking.

The little she-cat stifled a large yawn and laid down with her sister and brother. "I'm sure you will, Sagekit," Branchstar purred as he leaped out of the den to return to his own at the top of the Great Tree.

**_Alliances:_**

_**TreeClan**_

**LEADER**: Branchstar-dark brown tom with leafy green eyes

**DEPUTY**: Snowfall- pure white tom with icy blue eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT:** Rainpath- beautiful, gentle pale grey she-cat with blue eye and silver tipped tail (Sandpaw)

**WARRIORS**: Blackshade- jet black tom with green eyes

Poppytail-dark brown she-cat with pretty green eyes

Wolfstrike- dark grey tom with fluffy fur and bright blue eyes

Rushwater- larger golden tabby tom

Whispersong- beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes

Otterleap- ginger and white she-cat

Breezeleaf- dark ginger tabby tom with white chest and belly with green eyes

Lillyfur- pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes

Rosewillow- creamy she-cat with green eyes and a white chest, tail-tip and paws

Lilacpetal- light brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes

Daisypool- pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes and dark golden paws

_***TreeClan warriors are known for their dark colored pelts and fighting abilities within the trees in their territories. Their camp it within a LARGE ancient pine tree that has hollowed out holes within the trunk where kits, elders, and medicine cat's live. They cradle their nests in between the branches and have woven them together carefully so they are sure not to fall. Pine trees keep their needles so their camp is always covered. Eat mice, voles, rabbits, squirrels, and birds.***_

**APPRENTICES**: Sandpaw- pale ginger tom with blue eyes

**QUEENS**: Brightfeather- creamy she-cat with pretty amber eyes (Mother to Branchstar's kits: Waterkit- silver tom with amber eyes and Birdkit- pretty cream she-cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes)

Echobreeze- cream colored she-cat with tabby markings on tail, legs, and ears and sky blue (Mother to Snowfall's kits: Sagekit- stocky, dark tabby she-cat with black stripes, large paws, long ear tufts and sage-green eyes, Cottonkit- pure white she-cat with grey tabby strikes on legs, tail, and ears, and Lynxkit- large white tom with polydactyl paws and ear tufts)

**ELDERS**: Redhawk- dark ginger she-cat with white-tip bushy tail

Emeraldclaw- black she-cat with emerald green eyes

Skymist- light brown she-cat with one dark brown ear and cream ear, brown flecks on her back, tabby markings on her ears, legs, and tail, one cream paw and sky blue eyes

Dawnlight- tortoiseshell she-cat with orange and black patches and green eyes

_**OceanClan**_

**LEADER**: Spottedstar- light brown she-cat with amber eyes and light brown spots over her pelt

**DEPUTY**: Barracuda- muscular grey tom with black stripes and paws; former loner

**MEDICINE-CAT**: Fishwhisker- bright golden tom with blue eyes and white forepaws

**WARRIORS**: Eagletalon- small and surprisingly gentle brown and white she-cat with piercing amber eyes and claws like talons

Bluehawk- dark grey tom with blue eyes and long, thick fluffy fur (Reedpaw)

Lillydance- beautiful bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white forepaws, chest, and belly

Brightsplash- Pretty golden she-cat

Specklefire- white she-cat with light grey spots (Whalepaw)

Dewfoot- light grey tom with blue eyes

Sunfish- golden she-cat with blazing amber eyes

Mouseleap- large brown tom

Wetwhisker- large grey tom with darker grey paws

Swiftrunner- tiny light red she-cat

Tallfish- pretty, tall white she-cat with green eyes

Flowerpool- silver she-cat with white paws and chest; green eyes

Leopardsound- large golden and black spotted tom with hard amber eye

**APPRENTICES**: Whalepaw- large blue-grey tom with silver tinged fur and paws; blue eyes

Reedpaw- pretty silver she-cat with amber eyes

**QUEENS**: Shadestrike- light grey she-cat with amber eyes and darker grey spots (Mother to Mouseleaps kits: Gorsekit- light grey tom with green eyes and Riverkit- pretty brown she-cat with amber eyes)

Silentbreeze- beautiful light brown mottled she-cat with dreamy light blue eyes (Mother to Shadowseeker's kits: Shadowkit- dark grey tom with amber eyes, Leafkit- light brown she-cat, and

**ELDERS**: Snakefang- large light grey tom with darker paws and icy blue eyes

Sunflower- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Clearwater- large white tom

Rippleclaw- small tom with markings that look ripples in water and thorn sharp claws

Raindrop- light grey she-cat

_**RockClan**_

**LEADER**: Hawkstar-pretty grey she-cat with light brown tabby markings and black hind legs with light blue eyes tinted with grey

**DEPUTY**: Cactusthorn- black and ginger patched she-cat with white muzzle and paws and green eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT**: Petalbloom- calico she-cat with emerald-green eyes (Poppyfire- beautiful black and ginger she-cat with green eyes)

**WARRIORS**: Jayflight- grey tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

Blacknight- jet black tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Rosedance- creamy she-cat with light brown forepaws and tail-tip (Yarrowpaw)

Silverdrop- a silver she cat with black dapples over body and green eyes

Thistlepelt- large grey tom with huge gold eyes (Pebblepaw)

Alderwillow- beautiful auburn-red she-cat with green eyes

Winterfall- pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

Nutshell- large brown tom with gold eyes and white chest

Boulderstrike- sandy grey tom with large ears and amber eyes

Thornfoot- golden tom with green eyes and a single white paw

Duststorm- large dark brown tom with amber eyes

Darkfoot- dark brown tom with light brown paws and deep blue eyes

Flamewing- bright ginger tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES**: Yarrowpaw- pretty silver she-cat with single black ear and gold eyes

Pebblepaw- large sandy grey tom with white chest and paws

**QUEENS**: Quailfeather- long-hairred, dusty brown she-cat with beautiful blue eyes (Mother to Duststorm's kits: Lizardkit- large brown tom with amber eyes, Skink-kit- pretty pale sandy she-cat with golden eyes, and Geckokit- pretty pale brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Goosewing- pretty grey and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Darkfoot's kits)

Mouselight- pretty brown she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Thistlepelt's kits)

**ELDERS**: Windwhisper-sand colored tom with blue eyes

Rushfall- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Sandwhisker- small sand colored tom with green eyes

**A/N: There's the prologue! It's kinda boring, but it'll get more exciting as the book continues! I hope you're all ready for what's in store for you! Who spoke to Branchstar on the Speaking Stump? What did they mean? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Let get me to 5-7 reviews before I post the first chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to go ahead and post the first chapter without the review requirement! The prologue was kind of dull, but I made sure to start this story out with a leap! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Two people managed to review, so I'll answer those now:**

**Moonbeam181**: Long time no see! And yes, I am! I decided to do something.. Unique! You'll see what I mean if you keep reading and reviewing! :)

**Onyx**: Thanks! :)

**Please enjoy the first chapter! :)**

_Chapter One: The Start of a New Enemy_

Anxiety pricked under the stocky dark she-cat as her stubby tail wriggled in the wind as she stared down at the talk grass from the nursery branch. She knew that once every kit reached the age of 4 moons in TreeClan had to learn how to climb their first tree. Her father's snowy-white pelt stuck out like a rabbit in a fox den.

Her littermates, Cottonkit and Lynxkit had already made their ways to the bottom. Lynxkit looked up at the she-cat with defiance glimmering in his green eyes, "Come on, Sagekit! We don't have all day!"

Her father, Snowfall pushed the small kit into the tall grass gently. Her looked up again with his icy blue eyes fully of pride, "Come on, Sagekit, if you fall, I'll catch you!"

"I won't fall!" She hissed through clenched teeth. At least, I hope not, she thought briefly as she turned to look at her stubby tail.

"Don't worry, dear, you'll be fine," her mother Echobreeze urged.

Sagekit took a deep breath and extended her claws until they hurt. She easily dug her thorn-sharp claws into the bark of the Great Tree. Her fur began to shake with fear as her grip slipped. Her mother gasped and lunged to catch her, but Sagekit still hung on tight. "I don't know if she's ready for this, Snowfall! She doesn't have a tail like her littermates!" Echobreeze called down to her snow-white father.

Sagekit flashed a determined green gaze to her mother, "No! I can do this!"

Echobreeze flashed an uncertain look at her, but nodded in reluctance. Sagekit flicked her stubby tail from side to side to keep as much balance as she could. With great courage and effort, she slowly moved her paws with claws fully extended. Tiny bits of bark flew off the side of the pine tree as Sagekit slowly shimmied down the tree. The loud purring of her father became louder and louder and the fear that once boiled in her belly disappeared.

Soon, her paws hit the odd feeling ground. Grass stretched above her head and tickled her belly as she leaped off the tree trunk. "You did wonderful, Sagekit," her father purred as he gently nuzzled her cheek.

"Yeah, for a slug," Lynxkit chuckled.

Cottonkit giggled with him, but was cut off as Snowfall's voice rose at them, "Stop that! You should be ashamed! One day, little Sagekit may be like Gentlestar herself."

"What about me, Snowfall?" Cottonkit's voice rose as her cotton-like tail swayed against the tall grass.

Snowfall purred heavily, "Even you could be like Gentlestar!"

Sagekit had heard the stories of Gentlestar over and over, and her father was the one that continuously told her and her littermates the story. Sagekit loved hearing the story of their grand-mother and wish she could have met the odd-looking she-cat. Snowfall always valued Sagekit because she looked most like Gentlestar.

Sagekit looked forward and saw a large brown tom staring off into empty air. She instantly recognized the tom as Branchstar, leader of TreeClan. She also knew that the brown tom was Gentlestar's apprentice. She wanted to know what Gentlestar was like. Sagekit leaped forward and instantly plunged into tall grass stalks. All she saw was tall grass and the sky above. But soon, she bumped her muzzle into the Speaking Stump, where Branchstar usually sat.

Sagekit leaped up with her claws extended and gabbed them into the side of the stump. She pulled herself up to the top to see the large, broad paws of Branchstar sitting in the center. "What was Gentlestar like, Branchstar," she asked with curiosity burning under her pelt.

Branchstar snapped his leaf-green eyes to her with warmth and friendliness blazing from them. "She was kind and quiet, but always did the right thing. She always put TreeClan before her. She was the first deputy to bare kits and not have an apprentice in all of Clan history. She was fiercely loyal and had a keen sense of battling and hunting. She was a true warrior," he meowed instantly, shocking Sagekit by his quick response.

"Do you think I'll be anything like her?" Sagekit asked with warmth buzzing inside of her.

"Perhaps, if you set your mind and heart to it," Branchstar purred with happiness brimming in his green eyes.

Sagekit was about to ask another question, but Snowfall's voice interrupted. "I'm sorry, Branchstar, three kits are a pawful. Was Sagekit bothering you?" Snowfall asked the tom as he plucked Sagekit up by the scruff.

"StarClan no, she was just curious of the great Gentlestar," he purred with a flick of his brown and grey tail.

The dark she-cat hung helpless in the jaws of her father as he dipped his head in apology. "I'm sorry I bothered you, Branchstar," she meowed genuinely.

Branchstar dipped his head as a purr rose in his throat. Sagekit dangled in Snowfall's jaws as the tom padded through the grass that gazed her hindquarters and his belly. He gently set Sagekit down and looked down at her with disappointment and relief flickering in his icy blue gaze. "You cannot just run off like that, Sagekit. Especially when your this small and when the grass is this tall. I thought I lost you," Snowfall meowed sternly with a twitch of his left ear.

Sagekit dropped her green gaze to the grassy earth, "I'm sorry, Snowfall. I just wanted to as Branchstar a question."

Snowfall's eyes cleared and affection blazed in his icy blue orbs. "Well next time, ask me and don't bother Branchstar when he's busy," Snowfall purred as he licked Sagekit between her ears.

A purr rose in her pelt, but it disappeared when several cats burst through the dense undergrowth that circled the camp. Two cats carried another on their backs. Gasps of shock and a terrified shriek sounded. Snowfall turned and bounded to the group of cats. Sagekit was soon joined by Cottonkit and Lynxkit. "What do you think happened?" Sagekit asked her littermates who stared at the huddle of cats.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Lynxkit decided as he barged forward into the wall of tall grass.

Cottonkit flashed Sagekit an adventurous look and plunged after the brown tom. Sagekit felt something hold her back, but she ignored it and followed her littermates into the grass.

A strange scent hit her tongue as they neared the group of cats. Suddenly, Sagekit directed her attention to a cut in the grass. She saw cats staring down at a mauled body of a cat. The cat was almost unrecognizable. Sagekit listened carefully to the cats as they spoke.

"Branchstar, the bears are back. We tried to fight them off, and sadly, Lillyfur didn't make it," a she-cat spoke with a grief stricken voice.

"Thank you for reporting, Rosewillow, I know how much this must affect you and your sisters. I'll have the elder set up the vigil soon, as for the bears, how many?" Branchstar's voice sounded.

Sagekit focused on the grief stricken cream she-cat. Her green gaze was clouded as another cat spoke for her. "I counted at least six," the deep voice of a black tom answered.

Sagekit saw her father stiffen in fear, along with Branchstar. "Six bears? Great StarClan!" He stammered as his eyes filled with fear and something else Sagekit couldn't read. "We must prepare our warriors for that attacks of the bear Clan," Branchstar ordered.

Sagekit could feel fear boiling in her belly once again. Whatever a bear was, she didn't want to turn into what Lillyfur had become: an unrecognizable cat, matted and bloody.

**A/N: Oh no! Why is Snowfall so protective over Sagekit? Why is Lynxkit such a pain? How will the Clan deal with bears? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lets get me to 7-9 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I see many of you like the fact that I brought back old faces, except for Shadowseeker for obvious reasons, but we will be seeing Cactusthorn and her litter as well as one of her kits kits (Quailfeather's litter). I am hoping that this story will be as popular as my other stories, but you never know! **

**Also, if you want your stories to become more well-known, I highly advise you go to Silent's Scream's forum! You have opportunities to write books ad gain followers, favorites, and reviews! Go do it:) That's what this book is for! :)**

**You can also vote for this book on her forum in the Contest 2 poll category! Anyway, on with the answers to the reviews:**

**BrightSun03**: Good guesses and ideas! You'll just have to continue reading to find out!

**Skycat45**: Thank you! Here's that update!

**AxelK4**: I wasn't planning on doing it, but the opportunity rose up and I took it! And thank you!

**Onyx**: Will do!

**SailorOfStars**: Aww! Thanks! :)

**Anyway, on with the next chapter! **

_Chapter Two: So Much for Fun..._

Sunlight dappled the grassy clearing as bird song echoed against the tree trunks. The buzzing of beetles and dragonflies sounded all over the camp clearing as Sagekit played with her littermates. "I don't want to be the RockClan warrior, I want to be Blackshade!" Sagekit wailed as her brother, Lynxkit pinned her down.

"You can't be Blackshade, I'm Blackshade!" the white tom boasted as he put his massive paws on her shoulders. "I'll get you, Hollowstar!"

Sagekit's heart beat hard against her chest. "I don't want to be him! He was nasty to she-cats!" she wailed even louder.

"Stop your whining, I have a better idea. Lynxkit, you be a bear and I'll be Tawnystar. Sagekit can be Gentlewhisper. We can pretend we're fighting off the bear, it'll help us later, maybe," Cottonkit butted in with a brilliant idea.

Sagekit's disappointment disappeared and turned into excitement. She shoved Lynxkit off and yowled, "Back off you bear, you will not harm our kits or elders!"

Lynxkit flew a few mouse-lengths away, but landed on his paws with his fur bristled and eyes wild. "ROAR!" he mocked as he began to lumber forward.

"He's walking like a duck!" Cottonkit giggled to Sagekit, who nodded in agreement. "I-I mean, quick, Gentlewhisper, take the bear from the top! I'll battle him head on!"

Suddenly, Lynxkit lunged forward, but Sagekit and her sister managed to dodge the attack. Sagekit leaped onto Lynxkit's back and gripped the tom's white fur in her paws. "ROAR, GET OFF OF ME!" Lynxkit growled in a deep voice as he began to thrash about.

Dust and pollen billowed up from the ground as Lynxkit thrashed around the camp clearing. Sagekit watched as Cottonkit struggled to knock Lynxkit down. "Go for his paws, Tawnstar!" she yowled as she gripped his white fur harder.

"Ouch, that hurts, Sagekit!" Lynxkit hissed in his normal voice.

Sagekit managed to distract him long enough for Cottonkit to swipe his paws from under him, causing her brother to crash to the floor. Sagekit stood triumphantly over him. "We have defeated the gruesome bear, TreeClan is now safe!" Sagekit called as if she stood in front of a whole Clan.

"Fighting bears, I see?" A voice sounded from behind the three playing kits.

Sagekit leaped off her brother and turned to see her father standing in front of them with Echobreeze at his side. "Yes, Snowfall." Cottonkit meowed shyly as she flicked her blue gaze to the ground.

"We shouldn't play fight bears, my kits. The real things are far to dangerous," Snowfall scolded.

Sagekit and her brother and sister bowed their heads in shame, but Echobreeze meowed, "Oh, they were just playing, Snowfall. They didn't mean any harm."

Snowfall looked at Echobreeze, who gave him a pleading look. "I suppose you're right," he meowed grimly then looked back down at Sagekit and her littermates. "Can you take on this bear? ROAR!"

Sagekit leaped back in surprise as Snowfall hunched his back and began to lumber around like an over-grown bear. "What about this on? ROAR!" Echobreeze yowled as she began to lumber around as well.

"Gentlewhisper, what do we do?" Cottonkit stammered as Snowfall gently swatted at Cottonkit.

"We should have two gang up on one as the other distracts!" Sagekit called to Cottonkit and Lynxkit. "Foxstep, distract the female, me and Tawnystar will take the male!"

Lynxkit nodded and began to jump around, dodging Echobreeze's blows. Sagekit directed her attention back to Snowfall and Cottonkit, who were both in a large scuffle of white fur. Sagekit yowled a battle cry at the top of her lungs just before she lunged forward. Sagekit leaped on top of her father and gripped onto his long white fur. Like Lynxkit before, he began to thrash around, causing Sagekit's grip to loosen. Soon, she was flung off by Snowfall and managed to lang gracefully on her paws.

Suddenly, Cottonkit was pinned down by Snowfall. "Gentlewhisper, help!" Cottonkit yowled as Snowfall opened his jaws to strike a deadly bite.

Sagekit leaped forward and crashed into Snowfalls head, making him lose his balance and crash to the ground. Cottonkit leaped to her paws then jumped onto Snowfall with Sagekit at her heals. Together they yowled their happiness that they managed to conquer a 'bear' three times their size.

Suddenly, an abrupt grunt sounded from behind. Snowfall turned his head and stood straight up and cleared his throat. "Sorry Branchstar, we were -uhh- just-" Snowfall stammered hard.

Sagekit looked up at Branchstar who's gaze was unreadable. "Fighting three tough kits?" he finished Snowfall's sentence for him.

"Yes, Branchstar," Snowfall nodded and dipped his head apologetically.

Branchstar looked down at the three kits and meowed, "I hate to break this up, but I need you to take a patrol of our strongest warriors and try to lead the bears out of our territory."

Snowfall dipped his head, "Of course, Branchstar."

As Branchstar padded away, Sagekit looked up at her father. "Now you're going to go play-fight with the bears?" she asked the large white tom.

Fear flickered in the toms icy blue eyes and her murmured, "Not play-fight. This is real, Sagekit. "

Snowfall turned to Echobreeze and nuzzled her cheek gently. "I love you. All of you," He murmured then nuzzled each kit, leaving Sagekit for last.

"Be careful, Snowfall," she whispered to him just as he turned to assembled his patrol.

With a strong patrol of five or six warriors, Sagekit watched her father disappear through the dense undergrowth. She flicked her gaze at her mother as Cottonkit and Lynxkit engaged in another mock-battle. Echobreeze's soft blue eyes were clouded with worry as she starred at the gorse entrance. "He will come back won't he?" she asked her worried mother.

Echobreeze directed her attention away from the entrance to her daughter with a shake of her head. "I don't know, Sagekit, I don't know," Echobreeze murmured as she laid down to watch her kits play.

Sagekit didn't feel like playing with her littermates, fear and anxiety pricked under her pelt. The air in the camp grew thick as worried clanmates eagerly awaited the patrol's return, if they ever returned, that is.

**A/N: Oh no, will Snowfall and the patrol return? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 12-14 reviews before I post the next chapter! **

**Also, don't forget to go check out Silent's Screams forum for contests! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is not as popular as my Southern Clan stories! Tell your friends, people! Let them know about this story if you want it to be popular as well! **

**Also, go visit Silent's Screams forum called: Warrior Contest! You can also go vote for this and the other competing stories! It's the #2 contest! Go vote! :) **

**Here are the answers to the reviews: **

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: I see! Thanks for always being here! I really appreciate it!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: You'll have to wait and see!

**Skycat45**: You'll have to wait and see as well!

**Moonbeam141**: Thank you so much! :)

**BrightSun03**: Great guesses to the questions! You'll have to wait and see!

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and time! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

_Chapter Three_

Wind blew through the sunlit camp clearing as cats eagerly awaited for the return of their beloved Clanmates. Anxiety and fear filled the air, making it thick. Sagekit sat close to her mother as her littermates, Lynxkit and Cottonkit, played innocently. "StarClan, please allow Snowfall and all our clanmates return safely," Echobreeze mumbled softly as she nuzzled Sagekit closer.

"Who all went with Snowfall?" Sagekit asked her mother softly.

Her mother's blue eyes were clouded with worry when they made contact with hers. "I believe Blackshade, Wolfstrike, Rushwater, Daisytail, and Otterleap," she mumbled as she stared at the rustling entrance.

Sagekit snapped her gaze toward the dense undergrowth and saw several severely wounded cats enter the camp, but Sagekit didn't see her father anywhere. Echobreeze stood with fear lifting her pelt. Lynxkit and Cottonkit finally quit playing and joined Sagekit. Suddenly, a white and blood drenched pelt made its way into the camp. "Snowfall!" Echobreeze sighed in relief.

But that relief turned to sheer terror when the tom fell over onto his side. His chest and sides heaved with exhaustion as blood pooled where he laid. Sagekit leaped to her paws and bolted to her fathers side. "Snowfall, stay with us, please! You didn't give up when we battled you as bear, you can't give up now!" Sagekit wailed and nuzzled his blood soaked fur.

"Sagekit, be strong," he sighed as his breathing slowed

Sagekit froze when she realized his breathing was utterly faint. Soon, the Clans medicine-cat, Rainpath and her apprentice Sandpaw appeared. "Please save him!" She wailed loudly as her mother pulled her closer.

Rainpath flashed her blue eyes at Sagekit, "He's my brother. I'll do all I can."

Sagekit's worry eased slightly. She knew that Rainpath would try her best to keep Snowfall alive. But something inside of her changed, she knew that the bears that did this to her clanmates were more severe than any treat known to the Clans.

Sagekit looked up at her mother, "Why does this have to happen to us? What did we do?"

Echobreeze looked down at her and meowed, "Sometimes, things just happen for a reason, Sagekit. And there's nothing we can do to prevent them or change them. We just have to live life the way it is, not the way we think it should be."

Sagekit looked down at the grassy ground with fear rising in her belly. What would she do without Snowfall? She could barely fathom the idea as shutters shook down her spine, causing her to shake. "Sagekit, everything's going to be alright," Echobreeze soothed as she ran her paw along Sagekits spine.

Soon, a large fluffy grey tom came forward, limping, with a friendly gleam in his soft blue eyes. "Hello, Sagekit, I'm Wolfstrike. I'm sure Snowfall will be just fine. He's in great paws," he purred.

For some reason, the grey tom made her feel warm and happy inside. She purred her thanks then watched the tom pad away with curiosity prickling under her pelt. She focused her attention back on her father, who's breathing was very faint. Rainpath stared down at the ground with a clouded blue gaze. "He's in the paws of StarClan now, I can't do much more for him. His wounds are deep and exposed, if he doesn't die from blood-loss, it'll be from infection," she murmured to Echobreeze, who froze in shock and grief.

Sagekit's fur lifted among her spine. Wind blew through the camp, making the trees leaves brush against each other. Soft whispering of the trees echoed in Sagekit's ears, "All will be fine, young Sagekit. Keep your ears pricked and claws ready, an enemy lurks closer than you think."

Sagekit looked around wildly with her fur quivering. "Sagekit? Sagekit! What's wrong?" Echobreeze asked as Cottonkit and Lynxkit came closer.

Sagekit looked up at Echobreeze and meowed, "Nothing, I just want Snowfall to get better."

"We all do, Sagekit," Cottonkit murmured in her ear.

Sagekit nodded at her sister then looked at her father once again. Sandpaw, the medicine-cat apprentice, cleaned her fathers wounds the best he could. Rainpath had disappeared to her den to make a nest for Snowfall and gather her herbs. The white toms wounds were fully exposed. A wound on his shoulder exposed muscles as another on his hip exposed the bone. Blood still pooled in the wounds, but Sagekit tried to avoid from looking at the puddles of red.

Sagekit shoved her face into Echobreeze's chest, shielding her face from her fathers grotesque figure. Even if he didn't heal properly, she hoped he would survive. She couldn't even fathom the idea of living without her father at her side.

**A/N: Oh no! Will Snowfall survive? Or will he die and join StarClan? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 17-20 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am getting a lot of positive feed-back from you guys, so thank you so much! You can still go vote for your favorite story in Silent's Screams contest, so I highly recommend to go read the other competing stories and vote for your favorite! Anyway, I'll shut up and get on with the answers to the reviews:**

**KatieK101**: Aww! Thank you so much! :)

**BrightSun03**: Haha, you'll find out what happens to Snowfall in the next few chapters!

**catrey10000**: I voted for your story! That's funny! Haha! But thank you! I think your story is fantastic!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: You'll find out in the next few chapters! :)

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Thank you! 'Shutters' was definitely supposed to be 'Shudders!" I hate autocorrect... BAH! I didn't even know that Snowfall was Talon's brother! Haha funnnnyy!

**Silentbreeze20**: No problem! Skymist is an elder and features in this chapter! She's Sagekit's grandmother!

**Moonbeam141**: Maybe, maybe not! Keep reading and reviewing and you'll find out quicker! :)

**AxelK4**: Thank you! Here's the new chapter!

**I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter! :) The faster I get to my review goal, the faster I can update! So don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

_Chapter Four: Inspiration and Determination_

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as Sagekit opened her leaf-green eyes. She had one of the roughest nights in her somewhat short life. She gazed forward with clouded vision and stifled a huge yawn. "Why are you up so early, dear?" Echobreeze whispered, careful not to wake Lynxkit and Cottonkit.

"I just can't sleep knowing that Snowfall's life is in danger," Sagekit mumbled as she looked down at the wooden floor of the den.

Echobreeze laid her creamy, fluffy tail across Sagekit's shoulders, "I know, Sagekit, but life must go on."

Sagekit stared forward at the rising sun. Leaves rustled in the wind just outside the nursery. She stood and looked at her mother with worry flickering in her green gaze. "I'm going to go check on him, if you don't mind," Sagekit meowed with a flick of her stub of a tail.

Echobreeze nodded and meowed, "The medicine-den is in the hollowed out den next to this one."

Sagekit nodded and leaped onto the branch just outside the nursery. The large structure shook in the wind, but Sagekit had grown use to the swaying of the tree. She carefully latched her claws into the side of the tree and began to shimmy her way down. Bark flaked off the tree and lodged itself in between her claws, but it didn't bother her, she had extremely large paws. The grass grazed her belly as she landed gracefully on the forest floor. She padded to the tree next to the Great Tree, which was a tall willow tree.

The strong, bitter scent of herbs hit Sagekit's mouth, making her nose screw up. She leaped up the tree with ease. Willow bark was a lot softer than the Great Tree's pine bark, which made it a ton easier for Sagekit's claws to latch onto. The dark she-cat leaped up the side of the tree and found herself clawing into the medicine-den. Rainpath and her apprentice, Sandpaw, both sat beside Snowfall, keeping a close eye on the white tom. "How is he?" Sagekit asked abruptly.

Rainpath's fur stuck up on end and Sandpaw leaped in surprise. "Sagekit! You scared us, we didn't hear you coming," Sandpaw stammared.

Sagekit purred at the older apprentice's trembling fur. "How didn't you hear her? Her tiny claws scraping against the bark woke me from my nap," a old cream she-cat snorted.

Sagekit looked at the old she-cat apologetically, "I'm sorry, Skymist. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's alright, young one. Snowfall's groaning kept me up most of the night," Skymist meowed as she delicately began to wash her ears with a tabby-stripped paw.

Sagekit's body cringed when the thought of her father suffering from catastrophic pain entered her mind. She looked down at him, but this time, his breathing was quicker than before. She looked at Rainpath and asked, "Will he survive?"

Rainpath looked at her with uncertainty flickering in her baby-blue eyes. "Well, it's hard to say. He could survive, and he could very well take a turn for the worst. Only time will tell, Sagekit," Rainpath meowed as she pulled Sagekit closer to her chest.

Sagekit looked down at her father, whose fur was matted in dried blood and herbs. "I know you'll both do your best," Sagekit meowed with sadness gripping at her soft voice.

"Run along and see if your littermates are up. Playing a game will do you good," Skymist's voice interrupted the chilling silence that froze the air.

Sagekit nodded her head and padded forward. She turned her head just before leaving the medicine-den and meowed, "Good bye Rainpath, Sandpaw, Snowfall, and Skymist."

"Good bye, Sagekit," all except Snowfall said in unison.

Sagekit leaped down the tree with the same swiftness as she ran up it before. She managed to catch her littermates and mother scraping down the side of the tree just in time. She leaped onto the grassy forest floor and bounded to her family. "What did Rainpath say?" Cottonkit asked with eyes round with worry.

"She said that Snowfall is doing good now, but only time will tell if he survives or not," she meowed with sadness gripping at her voice again.

Cottonkit lowered her head and Lynxkit comforted her. Echobreeze spoke, "Just keep praying to StarClan that we don't lose him, dears."

Sagekit looked into the clear blue sky. _Please, StarClan, don't take our father away from us_, she prayed to herself. Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground by a huge lump of fur. She looked up and saw the bright silver fur of Waterkit. "I'm going to be an apprentice today and you're not!" He sneered in her face.

Sagekit began to struggle to lift the over-sized kit off him, until his mother, Brightfeather growled, "Waterkit! Get off of Sagekit! She's much smaller than you. You can't just go around scaring cats to death."

Waterkit leaped off Sagekit and air suddenly filtered through her lungs. "Don't you worry, Waterkit, me, Sagekit, and Cottonkit will be training with you soon, and we'll all be better apprentices than you will be!" Lynxkit teased the silver tom.

Even though Waterkit was a moon older than Sagekit and her littermates, Lynxkit was almost his size, and Waterkit was a huge cat for his age. Sagekti suddenly caught the site of a brown pelt shifting on top of the Speaking Stump. Waterkit and Birdkit's father, Branchstar, took his place on the Speaking Stump to begin the Clan meeting. "All cats old enough to climb the Great Tree, join me here for a Clan meeting," His voice boomed, echoing off the trucks of the surrounding trees.

Sagekit watched in awe as the Clan gathered at their leader's call. Sagekit took at seat by her littermates and mother at the base of the Great Tree as Brightfeather and her kits scampered to the base of the Speaking Stump. As soon as all cats of the Clan joined for the apprentice ceremony, Branchstar continued, "Cats of TreeClan, Birdkit and Waterkit have reached their sixth moon. It is time for them to start their training as apprentices of TreeClan."

Sagekit watched as Birdkit and Waterkit sat side-by-side at the base of the stump. Branchstar's eyes were gleaming with pride and pure joy as he continued once more, "Birdkit, you will be known as Birdpaw until you earn your warrior name. Whispersong, you mentored Rosewillow into a fine warrior. I want you to pass your excellent tracking and hunting skills down to young Birdpaw."

"I will, Branchstar, it would be an honor," the beautiful silver she-cat purred with a dip of her head.

Branchstar nodded then turned to Waterkit, "Waterkit, you will be known as Waterpaw until you earn your warrior name. Breezeleaf, you will mentor Waterpaw. Pass down your battle technique and swiftness and battle down to this apprentice."

"I will, Branchstar," Breezeleaf's dark tabby pelt rippled with satisfaction.

Sagekit felt happy for her former denmates and took a deep breath and chanted, "Birdpaw! Waterpaw! Birdpaw! Waterpaw!"

The Clan chanted the new apprentices names. Sagekit couldn't help but feel the excitement prickle in her paws and the adrenaline run through her veins when she thought, _that will be me someday_. Determination flowed through her mind, she would become the best apprentice and warrior, and she would do it for her father. In just a moon, her reign would begin.

**A/N: Who knows if Snowfall will survive? He's still in a bad state! What will Sagekit be like as an apprentice? Has anyone sensed any potential mates for anyone? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Let's get me to 28 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


End file.
